Target games are old, particularly those involving a missile and a target. With the advent of materials in which there is provided a loop portion and a hooking portion such as that produced by the Velcro Corporation, toys and games have been produced utilizing the hook (male portion) and loop (female portion) materials in various ways. Velcro or materials like Velcro have been used in target games, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,345, issued to Lemelson, May 1, 1962 and 3,857,566, issued to Lemelson, et al., Dec. 31, 1974 and 3,917,271, issued to Lemelson, et al., Nov. 4, 1975, but all of the games produced according to the teachings of these patents have several disadvantages. In the first place, Velcro or its alternative is expensive and large quantities of it render the game inapplicable for certain uses. Another disadvantage is, that Velcro when used for the target makes it extremely difficult to print indicia on the target. Velcro is opaque and cannot be seen through, whereby it is imperative that printing on the face of the Velcro be clear and distinct to provide an easy target for the missile thrower. As hereinbefore mentioned, Velcro is extremely difficult to print on and as a matter of fact, the characters or indicia on the Velcro are very indistinct and fuzzy.
These and other difficulties are obviated by the use of the present invention.